


Until Human Voices Wake Us, and We Drown

by Fallenfangirl



Series: 3 A.M. Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfangirl/pseuds/Fallenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel forgets something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Human Voices Wake Us, and We Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Have something I wrote that I'm actually proud of. Title taken from T.S. Eliot's "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock." Written because of a prompt I saw on tumblr. :) Now please enjoy. :)

Never had Castiel felt so content. Sitting here, on the sofa of some cheap motel, watching some show he didn’t really care about, with Dean by his side. He poked Dean’s ribs, knowing the man was ticklish. Dean hit his hand playfully and turned off the TV. “Cas, stop.” He said, sounding annoyed, but his smile said otherwise. Castiel smiled before starting to tickle Dean. Castiel knew that larger man could overpower him anytime, now that he was human, but Dean didn’t even try. Castiel didn’t mind. He didn’t know why, but he missed the sound of his hunter’s laughter. He felt like a man starved, so he reveled, almost drowned, in it. It was a symphony to his ears, the most beautiful sound his Father ever made.

_Tick tock, tick tock_

Castiel stopped and looked around, trying to identify the clock that was making the sound. He saw nothing, and so shrugged it off. His mind must be playing tricks on him again.

“Cas, you okay?” The man beside him asked, and Castiel nodded in reply, even if he wasn’t sure. Dean must have noticed something was wrong, because he frowned. “C’mere.” Dean said, opening his arms in invitation, and Castiel was more than happy to comply. In the arms of this broken man, he felt safe. Safe from all the problems, all the monsters that that the outside world had to offer. He could only hope Dean felt the same. He was starting to fall asleep when-

 _Tick tock, tick tock._ Definitely louder this time.

“Dean, stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Making that tick tock sound.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Cas, why would I lie to you?” Dean retorted, making Castiel frown. If Dean wasn’t making that sound, then what was? “Look Cas, I’m sure it’s nothing, okay? Stop worrying.” Dean said, giving him a kiss on the forehead, making Castiel smile. He looked into the hunter’s eyes, that beautiful shade of emerald green, and saw nothing but love and tenderness there. “I love you.” Dean added, and Castiel opened his mouth to reply-

_Tick tock,tick tock, tick tock_

Castiel jolted awake. He looked beside him, but there was no Dean there. It wasn’t real. Just another dream. He should’ve known. How could he ever, even in his dreams, forget that the man he loved was dead? There was no Dean to be found there. There hasn’t been in a long time. Not since Dean was attacked and Castiel, graceless, had arrived too late. Not since Dean had died in his arms.

Castiel rose, and drank the beer on his nightstand straight from the bottle. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember Dean. The way he smiled, the freckles on his face, the sound of his laughter. Dean may not be here anymore, but he would continue to live on in Castiel’s heart.

Taking another sip of beer, he felt the hole in within him growing. His Dean was dead. He felt too empty to cry, so he took another sip, and another, and another, waiting for the liquor to force him into oblivion, to the only place where he can see the man he loved with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments for improvement are very much appreciated. :)


End file.
